Cute
by Adina Mizu
Summary: It was one of those days where Leon's little red flags should have been flying.


Cute

Rated R

Leon X Cloud

It was one of those days when Cloud was in a particularly bad mood. Not angsty but just plain sour. Leon had been working all morning as the blonde slept in late, which was usually a warning for the brunet to watch his step. When the younger man finally showed his face it was set in a heavier scowl than usual, his vibrant mako blue eyes were icily cold. The first thing he did, besides ignore Leon's 'morning', was fill a mug with the last contents of the coffee pot.

"It's cold." He growled after taking a sip.

"It's late." Leon replied not looking away from his work.

Cloud growled dumping the useless liquid down the drain. Leon glanced over at the blonde as he began rummage around the cabinets. The young man hadn't really even bothered to dress yet. He was in his usual pants but neglected to put on a shirt or any of his belts. It was hard to tell if his hair was brushed, but given his half attire he didn't count that it was.

"Where's the damn coffee container?" Cloud asked irritably.

"Over the stove, like always, Cloud." Leon answered a little amused.

They had been living together for the better part of a year now and Cloud still had trouble finding the coffee. Through it was usually Leon, the early riser, who made the coffee for the both of them. Leon lived an organized lifestyle, everything had its place. The blonde, however, never seemed to be able to figure out where anything was. He wasn't a messy person; he just didn't seem to see the order that Leon had laid out for everything. Leon had once mentioned that Cloud's forgetfulness in that respect was rather cute, a word that was now banned in the house.

Cloud was now filling the small compartment in the coffee maker with the dark instant powder. The look on his face was one of annoyance at having to do so. Leon could see this was not going to be a passing morning mood; it was here for the day. He had too much work ahead of him for today to be caught up in Cloud's latest rage storm. Picking up his committee forms and files from the table he prepared to move his operations to the old castles office, where he did most of his work. Not bothering to say anything more to the angry blonde Leon left.

It was late when Leon decided to call it a day. There had been quite a few heartless attacks recently and work had kind of stacked up. They had caused a bit of damage, which just added to the work the committee was already struggling to juggle. It was tiring work and everyone was feeling the strain of it. Of course, Leon was stuck with most of the paperwork because of his drive for organization. He was usually the last one to finish, having to go through all the other files to see if they were in the proper order. This being the case he didn't return home until it was nearly eleven-forty five.

The house was quiet and the only light on was the small motion light for the doorway. Leon entered as quietly as he could, not wanting to alert a most likely sleeping Cloud. If he was still in his sour mood it was best to let him sleep. There was only a single plate in the sink telling him that even if he had gotten home earlier there wouldn't have been any dinner for him. This was red flag number two for the day. The third flag went up when he entered the living room and found a blanket and pillow on the couch waiting for him, And not just on the couch, but haphazardly tossed in that general direction. It would seem that whatever mood Cloud was in he had placed Leon in the doghouse for it. It being so late already Leon decided just to wait until morning to question his broody blonde and figure out why he was banished to the sofa.

Leon waited at the table with fresh brewed coffee for Cloud. His night on the couch was not a pleasant one and he wanted to know the reason why, exactly, he was going to work today with a stiff neck. When he failed to show his face by seven Leon grabbed the cup meant for Cloud and moved toward the stairs. Halfway up the phone in the kitchen rang, and so he hiked right back down to answer it.

"Leon speaking."

"Hey, Squall, where are you?"

"At home, Yuffie, hence why I answered the phone."

"Oh-right. Well, anyway Cid's been looking for you. Something about the old sawmills?"

"*sigh* Alright, tell him I'll meet him at Merlin's then."

"Right, I'm on it. Bye Squally!"

The hyperactive ninja hung up abruptly. Leon looked to the cup of cooling coffee and sighed again. This little problem with Cloud would have to wait. Once the issue with the sawmills was settled and the factories repaired much of the restoration would be relatively quick. Then Leon and Cloud could fight whatever the issue was between them to death. Leaving the cup on the counter Leon grabbed his jacket and headed off to meet Cid.

Well, the issue with the sawmills was a rather large one with multiple side problems; problems that had Leon running around Radiant Garden all day. By the time everything was in order Leon was ready to just toss the damn project out the window. Having had a long hard day Leon decided to leave the paperwork for the next morning. When he got home the first thing he noticed was the cup of coffee still sitting on the counter, it was still full. Frowning at this Leon turned his gaze to the stairs. He made his way up, but when he tried to open the door to the bedroom he found it locked.

"Cloud?"

There wasn't an answer. It was only seven-twenty, there was no way the blonde was asleep yet. He knocked loudly on the door and called Cloud's name again, to which there still was no reply. Feeling his patience slipping Leon sighed heavily placing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. Thinking back he could still find nothing for Cloud to be mad about with him. Whatever was the matter he was not going to spend another night on the couch because of it. Reaching up over the door frame he grabbed a spare key he had made the last time Cloud had locked him out of the room. When he entered Cloud was nowhere in sight, but the shower was going in the joined bathroom.

Ignoring this Leon simply began to undress for bed. The water shut off and in a moment a half naked Cloud exited the bathroom, stopping as he laid eyes on the also half covered Leon. Neither one spoke, Leon continued to undress as Cloud looked at him sharply with his bitter blue eyes.

"Surprised to see you here." He said finally.

"I live here, Cloud."

"Hardly." Cloud shot back coldly.

And there was the heart of the problem. This whole thing was because Leon had been in the house a whole twenty-three hours overall in the last week. His cute little rain Cloud was lonely. Leon, whose back was to Cloud at this point, smiled as it all clicked into place. It was more than just loneliness, Cloud was _missing_ him. Leon turned toward the bathroom and as Cloud stepped sharply to the side to let him pass he was pinned to the wall, Leon's bare upper body pressing against his own.

"Get off." Cloud growled trying to move away from the advancing brunet.

"I intend to, Cloud" Leon replied, breathing the words into his ear.

At first Cloud fought to break free, but as soon as Leon's lips started nipping at his neck and ear lobes he stopped. Knowing the blondes pressure points Leon began sliding his hands up his moist back then back down to his hips adding weight around those 'certain' places. It didn't take much to trigger the first groan of pleasure from Cloud; apparently he really needed this. Leon moved his lips higher on the blonde's neck, working his way up his jaw. Cloud tried to grab a kiss from the advancing lips, but every time he got close Leon pulled away. He was going to make this last a long time, after all he had been made to sleep on the couch just because his little rain Cloud had an itch in his pants.

Finally, Leon made his way to Clouds mouth and proceeded to take control over the hasty yearnings of the young warrior. He pressed his lips over Cloud's and every time he tried to swap tongues he closed his teeth. The actions were met with frustrated grunts from the younger man, which made Leon grin against Clouds lips. Finally, slowly, he allowed Cloud the access he wanted. By now Leon had also started to smoothly grind into Clouds leg. The action made the blonde's body tremble with anticipation. Yet just like with the kisses Leon was taking control of his impulsive needy actions. Every hurried grind from Cloud was halted by a powerful undulating motion from Leon's own hips. This also caused the blonde to groan with wanting. Eventually Cloud began mimicking Leon's slow precise motions, only his were more intense and greedy. Clouds hands remained on Leon's shoulders holding him close, keeping him from pulling away. But that was the last thing on Leon's mind as he ground himself against Cloud. He hadn't paid much attention to it before now, but he definitely wanted, no, _needed_ this as much as Cloud did.

All the stress from the last few days urged Leon forward, much to Cloud's own benefit. This was going to be a very good night.

Pulling Cloud forward Leon made their way to the bed. Twisting just enough to the side he tossed Cloud down onto the mattress following close behind. Once more his body covered the bare, moist flesh of the younger warrior. As soon as Leon was on him Clouds' hands were hastily fumbling with the belts that he had yet to remove, the towel that had been tied around his own hips long since discarded in the corner near the door. Leon ignore the rapid actions and continued his work at the blondes neck. Cloud's breathing was already strained with wanting, coming in heated gasps in Leon's ears. It wasn't until the wound up Cloud started jerking at the obstructing leather binds at his hips that he grunted at his own pent up tension. Moving his hands down he swiftly dealt with the issue of the belts, Cloud taking fast actions to rid him of his pants and boxers.

Once more they were pressed against each others flesh, Leon setting the pace with powerful sways from his hips. Cloud was huffing under him, trying to pull him closer still. Feeling his own will falling to the greed in his loins Leon placed himself between Cloud legs. Moving his lips down to Cloud's chest for better access with his left hand he begins to prepare him slowly. Cloud shivered and groaned at the feeling of Leon's fingers in him. Finally the fingers retracted and Leon's lips returned to Cloud's neck then to his mouth. Now Leon waited until he felt Cloud writhe under him with craving for him. Only then did he smoothly enter his impatiently waiting partner. The feeling lifting his own thoughts with pleasure, letting low deep moan escape his lips. Cloud had let out his own hot blooded groan of satisfaction as he was accessed. Bringing his mind back down as best he could Leon continued with the slow pulsing movements, trying to make this last, to make Cloud beg for a finish. After all, this wasn't apology sex, it was payback sex.

Cloud's moaning became intense and his breathing more ragged as time went on. Leon however had no intention of easing his tensions just yet. He knew how far Cloud could go on a regular night, but tonight Leon was going to push him a bit farther. Biting Cloud's earlobe lightly he felt the ripple of elation travel down his spine accompanied by a whimper. His right hand was still massaging Cloud's body hitting every point that proved to heighten his yearning. Everything was going according to Leon's plan, except one thing. He was enjoying himself too much, becoming too exited, too soon. And Cloud wasn't helping matters by tensing up inside around him. One thing he hadn't really counted on was how good Cloud was at getting him to his breaking point as well. He could feel his mind drifting upwards again and it took all his willpower to keep it from going altogether.

Pressing his tongue against Clouds he felt every shuddering moan as it crept up his throat. It surprised him when a particularly deep groan came from his own. In all his concentration he had failed to notice Clouds hands had slipped down his body and began likewise pressing his own pressure points. He could feel his own time limit running out as jolts of ecstasy ran through him. The labored breaths and grunts from Cloud gave Leon clear signs of where he was, which was very close. Leon moved his hand from Clouds side to his enlarged member and, with a hungry gasp from Cloud, began tracing it with his finger tips. At first lightly, then with growing power, but then back to light. A piteous whimper from Cloud informed Leon he had chosen the perfect action. Clouds body tensed and squirmed with desperate craving, he was at his peak but could go no further.

Leon placed his fingers over the tip in such a way as to keep Cloud from his 'happy ending'. He wasn't done with him just yet. Now Leon motions within Cloud took on a different intensity. What was once slow and smooth became fuller and slightly faster. Cloud whimpered deeply as Leon drove into him. A new ache grew in him as his vision blurred and he began seeing spots dance in the corners of his eyes. He could hear how loud he was and was all the more grateful that they now lived alone. Leon groaned and grunted with nearly every thrust now, his breath was just as struggled as Cloud's. He could feel he was also just as hard.

As much as he had wanted to make Cloud beg before allowing him any gratification he himself had to admit defeat to his body's needs. With a final passionate thrust and a deep throated groan Leon let go of Cloud in time for them both to climax. Cloud's mind was swept into a state euphoria as Leon shot through him.

Being completely spent Leon barely had time to withdraw from Cloud before collapsing on the bed beside him. When Cloud came back down from his orgasmic high he turned to look at the brunet who lay face down next to him. Rolling over just a bit he slid himself comfortable in the nook of his neck.

"I take it…your feeling… better now?" Leon panted.

"Hm." Cloud responded in a singular hushed sigh.

Leon looked down just enough to see a young contented blonde snuggled close to him.

"Cloud…you're… cute."


End file.
